


Valentine's Day

by ProbsAni



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbsAni/pseuds/ProbsAni
Summary: A reassuring Snatcher reminds you that you're loved even on the most mundane of holidays. Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Snatcher x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Valentine's Day

You were settled in the bustling town nearby where DeadBird Studios was situated. It was a hustle and bustle town with too much to do on a Valentine’s Day. You played with your phone on the couch of your town house. Everything was neatly placed away in the corners of your home with movie replicas lining your walls from the producers DJ Grooves and The Conductor. You home smelling of Bath and Body Works A Lot roses and fruity scents. Everything felt right except for one thing and the one person you were waiting for… well a person that wasn’t really a person to begin with.

“Come on….” You sighed, your eyes drifting over to your clock that read almost 6 PM. You sighed and continued to look at your social media pages waiting for your door to become ajar- but nothing came of it. “I told him…” Your heart began to sink thinking he was standing you up for the first time since you two met.

Who was “he” though?

You heard your microwave ring in your kitchen signaling the popcorn was done. You threw yourself off your couch and onto the floor with a grunt. You pulled yourself up and made your way to the kitchen where the popcorn you had made had finally popped. Having your date stand you up didn’t make you feel great. You swiped the popcorn out of your new microwave and opened your cabinets searching for the perfect bowl until you heard a familiar voice come from the living room.

“Where is my fool when I need them?” The voice rang out.

You found a bowl, but you were displeased. Normally you would jump at the chance to dash out and go hug your lover, but this was Valentines Day. He was late. You stayed quiet and poured out the popcorn in the bowl, throwing away the bag in the garbage. You walked out into the living room, holding the bowl of popcorn. “You’re pretty late, Prince-Charming.” Your eyes met with those of The Snatcher who looked forlorn now. He had his claws behind his back though, which was odd for him.

“I’m sorry. It’s such a distance from here. From Subcon to-“ He was trying to reason with you, but you didn’t want to hear it. You sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and switched to Netflix. He could tell you were upset the way you became cold. He knew that Valentine’s Day was special to you. From the day he met you a few years back to now, he knew it was a sensitive day. _If I only left a few hours earlier._

The Snatcher came up from behind where you were sitting on the couch for a moment pulled out a bouquet of roses and reached around to put them in your face. “Please accept my apologies with these. I didn’t get chocolate because I know you don’t enjoy how sweet they are. I guess I’m the fool today aren’t I?” He stammered slightly before floating above the seat and landing beside you, still holding the flowers. He definitely did not enjoy calling himself a fool.

You were surprised by this and set down the popcorn bowl on your side before taking the flowers into your hands. “Thank you…” You said lowly, staring at the roses fine hypnotizing textures. Before you knew it you felt a nuzzle on your head. It was The Snatcher’s way of kissing you because he couldn’t in his current Jack-O’-Latern state. His fluff brushed into your face. You immediately retracted your feelings of resentment, feeling at home with him.

The Snatcher let his noodle-like body curl around your legs that were open like a snake and continued to nuzzle the top of your head with his. “Does this feel any better, love?” He asked, pulling away now to look at your face that had a few tears. “Hey, hey… I don’t do crying in this house. I don’t know how to handle it, kiddo. You know that… hey…” He lifted a claw to wipe away your tears.

“I thought you weren’t going to come today.” You went quiet, looking at his big ol’ glowing eyes.

“... How long have we been dating, (Y/N)?” He stared you down.

“3 years.” You went silent now.

“FOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!” He coughed and pounded his chest a little before taking a deep breath in to continue talking, “Force of habit, my apologies. Do you honestly think I’d date any other soul in Subcon, much less this world?” His claw now going from your face to your hair, brushing through it.

“I don’t know.” You fiddled with the roses in your hands as he spoke.

“The answer is no. Plus we have a contract- you can’t break that. I can’t break it. Can’t change terms on love, (Y/N). I might be stone cold, but I can entrust my cold-dead heart with you.” The Snatcher pulled a few strands before smiling to himself. “I would have to kill you if those terms ever changed though… You know too much about me, kiddo.”

His words sent a shiver through your spine, but you knew he was joking. Sometimes you weren’t even sure if he was telling jokes or telling the truth. It was always best to assume they were jokes. You gave a half smile while getting up, The Snatcher dropped his hands and uncurled himself from you. You left to get a vase and left the flowers sitting in the kitchen. You turned to the couch with The Snatcher taking up the majority couch, but in his ghostly Prince form. He patted the space in front of him. He wanted to cuddle.

You snapped the light off and went to grab a blanket. You ran to jump onto the couch with him. He was the big spoon and you were the small spoon looking at a TV that had nothing playing. “What do you want to watch?” You asked, fishing for the remote under your bodies.

“Kiddo, you know I’m not good with movies. I know nothing...” He nuzzled the back of your neck, holding you close to him. “Remember when I said that love was just positively chilling? You give it quite the new meaning.”

You felt your cheeks heat up, finally pulling up the remote to search through the endless amounts of movies. You pulled up an old time favorite of yours, _Just Like Heaven_. You could feel The Snatcher’s grip tighten and he let out a disappointed sigh.

“A romcom? Really? Why not like… that Saw movie series we started to watch? That was FANTASTIC! HAH. You’re honestly so boring, (Y/N). Are you trying to kill me over again?” He played, putting a hand in your hair now, playing with each strand individually.

“Can you at least be a little happy that we’re at least together today?” You asked.

“Who said I wasn’t happy?” He chuckled a little.

You huffed and kept your eyes focused on the tv, until you felt The Snatcher poof back into his original form and suddenly your eyesight was covered in his floofs and his body curled around you like a restrictor. “Snatcher!” You exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

“What? I got tired in that form. You kids these days will never understand how tiring it is to shapeshift… Plus I like this better. That way I’m just all over you.” He was satisfied with his doing and still held you but tried to move his tufts away from your face so you could watch your movie and avoid eating hair while you ate popcorn.

It wasn’t until midway through the movie you could feel yourself drift off to sleep while The Snatcher tried to pay attention to the TV. He noticed your breathing change from normal to slow breaths signaling to him you were asleep. He smiled. You were the best little assistant Subcon could ask for, a little mistake that weaseled into his life and changed him for the good. It was a hard road, indeed, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He reached over your sleeping body to grab the remote and stared blankly at it, trying to understand the contents and buttons. “What the hell…” He pressed the red button at the top and the TV turned off. Lucky guess. He gingerly sat the remote down on the ground in front of you and uncurled himself from your body.

The Snatcher quickly yet carefully picked you up in his arms and floated to your bedroom which was decorated in off-white hues. He was there when you bought the place and watched you become so proud of your achievements- but when you asked for his input on colors he would insist on the darkest of tones. Instead you went with the brightest of whites.

He set you down on your bed and tossed the blankets over you. He gave a quick nuzzle once again to the top of your head before climbing into bed himself and curled himself around the top of your head like a cat. He knew you couldn’t hear him, so he sighed to himself, trying to close his eyes.

“I don’t tell you this (Y/N), but it’s hard… I love you more than all of Subcon.” The Snatcher whispered underneath his breath, letting his own daydreams whisk him away.

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is to make up for chapter 12 of Ouija while I try to work out its kinks. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! FLUFF FOR ALL!


End file.
